


【佐鸣】冬炽

by nobodyknowss



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, SasuNaru - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyknowss/pseuds/nobodyknowss
Summary: OOC，与原著设定出入
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 6





	【佐鸣】冬炽

——可是你的伤悲胜过了一切爱你的，于是你把我给杀死了。

在宇智波佐助出走的那几年里，他们其实见过一面。

也不是说特意，就是带着“鹰”在外面查他哥的真相查三代和团藏查那些乱七八糟的真相顺便把自己搞得风餐露宿天天晚上睡树上的时候，突然就升起一股强烈的好奇心，想去看看那个白痴现在是怎样生活的。

如果说已经拯救了村子，就不会再受那些人的冷眼疏离了…吧。那那些年少时显得尤为珍贵温暖的回忆，和人，是不是也就会慢慢暗淡下去，变得无足轻重起来。

……好吧，就是特意。

…………好吧，不是好奇，是紧张不安。

这让他变得很不像他，宇智波佐助很少有情绪起伏这么大的情况。

他这身冷酷逼王人设能立稳是有原因的，不止面冷，重要的是心是真的冷。这个设定在还是小小助的年纪还没这么严重，那时候顶多能像上个“大福”吧，软软的芯被一层糯糯的冰皮包着，白白弹弹，虚张声势，所以当变故和伤害倾盆袭来时才会被戳成那样。

长到现在，除了那三四次濒死前被逼出“恐慌”这种心情，剩下屈指可数的感情波动全部摊给了鼬和鸣人——这也是没办法的事，天生薄情，眼里就只能放下两个人的位置。

宇智波佐助思绪纷飞，一遍一遍过生命中那些屁事，惊奇地发现现在这种心境只类似地出现过在那个月黑风高的血夜，甚至就连当时终结谷下定决心要离开的那一刻，他都没有想过能和漩涡鸣人彻底分离干净。他们的生命应当是从出生之前就纠缠在一起的，这算是他前十六年的默认事实。然而现在他意识到，可能这只是个一厢情愿的错误认知——鸣人生性善良胸怀大爱，唯一缺憾就是缺点爱，现在他能得到足够的爱，更没什么理由追在自己这种人屁股后面颠颠跑。

佐助“腾”地一下站起来，树上的一窝麻雀被惊醒，扑闪着翅膀哗啦啦全飞起来，这下树下睡着的三个人也被吓得“腾”地一下坐起来，有点懵逼。

重吾马上开感知，水月跟着揉揉眼睛去够刀，“你怎么了佐助？”

“我有点事要去别的地方，你们先查，三天后我去找你们。”

香磷瞪大眼睛：“现在？！雷影到处找你呢！”

“嗯，现在。”

“那带上我一起！”  
“不用了，走了。”

佐助也知道现在落单瞎跑实在不是个明智的选择，雷影正到处通缉他，一个两个还好对付，万一碰上的是一群上忍，宇智波一族就彻底玩完了。他皱着眉头打开写轮眼。

说实话他也觉得抽八尾这事儿挺傻逼的，但是要查鼬也没办法，跟哪呆着就合哪的规矩，不然能得到个屁自己想要的。这个世界，无论在哪都是相互利用，宇智波族和木叶，鼬和三代，他和大蛇丸。但是鸣人，只有鸣人，不一样。

他想到这就有点更慌，脚下使了力往前飞。

“佐助君！”

水月看着一下窜出去的黑影目瞪口呆，重吾自觉飞身上树盯梢。他隐约能感觉到佐助是回木叶，但他沉默着没告诉另外两个傻蛋，君麻吕用命换来的人，他说什么他听命就是了。

唉，总之，被屠村的经历真的对人影响很大。

宇智波佐助赶了整一天路，终于披着夜色悄悄破掉结界潜入木叶。他尽量把查克拉隐藏到不能被感知，猫着腰在断壁残垣上移动。

木叶这次真的挺惨的，不知道鸣人是不是又开九尾丢了半条命保，白痴一样。不过还活着就说明九尾安生地呆在他体内，受伤应该也不会有大碍。

鸣人的住处倒是先被大和修复了，他轻巧地跳进阳台，隔着落地窗看那张差点睡出哈喇子的猫须脸。

好像是长高点，横着不太好丈量，身上结实了不少，掀起的睡衣露出形状分明的腹肌。有点熟悉又有点陌生，但他知道那双眼皮的覆盖下是怎样一对亮晶晶的天蓝色。

等下这个白痴怎么骑着卡卡西玩偶？为什么没做个我的？？

他屏着查克拉又描绘了两遍，渐渐安心下来。就这样吧，鸣人要是忘记就忘记了，本来也不是一路人，自己身上背负着许多更重要的伤悲，慢慢错过，以后动起手来再也不至于不忍。

佐助轻轻呼出口气有点无奈地骂自己幼稚，后知后觉生出一股后悔。太冲动了，这么不管不顾就为了看这一眼，趁着现在没被发现赶紧走了算了。

但他刚挪了一下，床上的人就悠悠睁开双眼，一瞬不瞬地用那双蓝盈盈的眸子与他对视。月光披下来给那片海镀上一层清亮，鸣人的眼神愈发柔和，他彻底被钉在地上动不了了。

鸣人看到佐助罕见地怔愣在原地，轻轻叹了口气，起身拉开窗赶紧把人拉进来。

“怎么回来啦佐助。”他没什么兴奋的感觉，担心占据了大部分思想。这是遇上什么麻烦了竟然回来找了自己一趟。

佐助看着鸣人一边蹙眉轻着声音问一边拍自己身上的寒气，半天回过神，张口挤出一句“你”就没了下文。

鸣人停下手满脸迷茫地用眼神询问他。

“还是白痴。”

“……混蛋到底回来干什么来啦。”

佐助看身前那一窝乱七八糟的金发气鼓鼓往床上一坐，心情忽然愉悦起来。

“没干什么，走了。”

刚转身衣角就被拽住了。

“佐助现在变强了好多啊，这样都没被纲手婆婆感知到。”

“到底闯了什么祸啊，受伤了吗。”

“我说你不要老一个人单打独斗的啊，找几个伙伴帮衬你会轻松很多啊，你这么厉害，又不需要完全信任什么的。”

“虽然我希望你能多交几个好朋友完全对方的说……”

“好色仙人去世了……大蛇丸死的时候，你是不是也会有点伤心，毕竟怎么说也算你的师傅嘛……那时候还只有你自己一个人……”

“我听说你打败了鼬，佐助现在真的变得很厉害了。”

“……不是都报完仇了吗，怎么还不打算回来呢……”

衣角轻轻颤抖起来，鸣人的声音也跟着发起抖。

“你是不是不要我啦？”

漩涡鸣人大概没意识到他的声音有多么可怜，所以也不知道那里面透出的乞求怯懦像把刀一样活生生地把他的心头给剜掉一块。

宇智波佐助到底没忍住回了头。

他看到身后一直有条扯着笑脸的，逞强的，努力的，天真又固执的小尾巴。

佐助伸手包住那只紧攥着他衣服的手，握着手腕把人带倒躺下箍进怀里。

接着他低头吻了吻怀里的发丝，沉声开口道：“睡吧。我天亮走。”

他们之间一直是这么莫名其妙又无比顺畅的开展，虽然没有过表白也没有过亲吻，但有些情愫就是这样大咧咧地在两人共同的注视下埋下种子生根发芽，他们始终默许着它的存在与生长。

希望全世界都陷入沉睡，就这一晚，别发现他。鸣人闻着对方身上的树木与鲜草的味道浅浅睡过去。

佐助轻轻抚顺着皮肤光滑的脊背，脑子里杂七杂八，一会蹦出橙色衣服上的红色漩涡，一会又跳出族徽。鼬还背着污名陈尸墓中，宇智波一族，他这一族，那些牺牲，很快就要被人遗忘。

很多事情也许轮回中早有定数，仇恨如一堵厚厚的水泥墙隔开他看向世界的目光，他自然没办法像鸣人看穿他一样，看穿那片天蓝色幕布后掩藏着一颗满是窟窿缝不满补丁的破心。

他没去用力想那些错过的到底是什么东西，他觉得那些又有什么关系呢，他们大概是命中注定要裹在一起的。

视线远处的天际泛上来点鱼肚白，他低下头又吻了吻那头金发，起身向外走。

背后安安静静没有一点声音，这次佐助没再回头。

所以没能看到鸣人在他身后望着他亦没回头。

不知是幸还是不幸。


End file.
